1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an storage control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of information technology in recent years, the storage capacity of storage devices has been increasing steadily. Technology has been developed for connecting a storage device having large capacity of this kind to a plurality of information processing devices, in a communicable fashion, thus allowing the large-capacity storage resources provided by the storage device to be used by the plurality of information processing devices. In this case, technology has also be developed for using the storage resources of the storage device by means of a mixture of open information processing devices and mainframe information processing devices.
Reference Patent 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. (Hei) 9-325905
However, when using open information processing devices and mainframe information processing devices, there are differences in the characteristics demanded of the storage device, in that in the case of open devices, the emphasis tends to be placed on relative cost, whereas in the case of mainframe devices, the emphasis tends to be placed on relative performance.
Therefore, a storage device is sought which is capable of responding flexibly to both of these demands.